


a lighthouse from the sea

by siehn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: “She’ll guard your dreams for as long as you need her to,” Caduceus assured him, seeing too much, as usual.“And we will look after you here, ja?” Caleb added, and Fjord was nearly overwhelmed with everything he felt for the two of them.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Fjord, Caduceus Clay/Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Fjord & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	a lighthouse from the sea

Fjord made his way below decks slowly, passing a partially eaten piece of fruit between his hands that Beau had pressed on him. He was mildly surprised to find the dome already up in the room they’d claimed, early as it was, but made his way inside gratefully all the same.

Frumpkin leaped up to grab at his hand, scaling his arm to perch on his shoulder as he walked by and Fjord grinned and fed him the rest of the fruit he’d been not-eating.

“You are spoiling him,” Caleb chided from his spot on the floor of the dome as Fjord eased himself down just behind him, Frumpkin chittering and shifting to sit comfortably on his belly, careful of the still-healing wound on his chest. Fjord breathed out a sigh and let his head thud back against the pillows, exhaustion warring with his disinterest in sleep; he couldn’t help the way his hand gravitated to his chest, pressing gently against the pink lichen beneath his shirt, wincing at the soreness that radiated from it.

“How are you feeling?” Caleb asked, absently turning the page of his book, and Fjord jerked his hand away from his chest guiltily, looking up to see Caleb not-looking at him. He made a face and sent Frumpkin a narrow-eyed look which the monkey ignored and sighed.

“Tired,” he admitted, because he and Caleb told each other the truth. “Sore, not particularly looking forward to sleep.” The Wildmother kept the worst of the dreams at bay, but there was a part of him still…Afraid. He was shaken from his introspection by the unexpected warmth of Caleb’s back pressing lightly against his side, and he looked up to find that the wizard had scooted back far enough to put them into contact and he couldn’t help the pleased warmth that ended in a small smile that he directed at the back of Caleb’s head.

“You should rest,” Caleb told him, turning just enough to catch Fjord’s eyes as he added, “you were dead yesterday.”

Fjord winced, resisting the urge to curl into the wizard – Caleb always ran hot and Fjord was in desperate need of warmth lately. “Honestly, vomiting the ball was almost worse,” he muttered, throwing one arm across his face as Caleb snorted indelicately at the comment.

“Better to have it out, though, ja?” he asked, as if the crystal wasn’t currently in the amber hanging around his neck, and Fjord still isn’t…Sure how to take that.

“I-Yes, of course,” Fjord answered instead of the hundred other things going through his mind. “It’s a relief, considering I thought I’d gotten rid of it. I just,” he trailed off, sighing. “I hate that I put all of you at risk _again_. That I _am_ putting all of you at risk.” That was the crux of it, really; even with the orb out of him, he was still a target, which meant everyone on the ship was in danger.

Frumpkin chirped and carefully crawled over Fjord until he could sit comfortably on the pillows above his head, affectionately picking through his hair.

“We are always at risk, this group of weirdos,” Caleb confided, glancing back at Fjord. “We were there for you the first time around, and we will be there for you this time,” he fell silent for a moment, his gaze that faraway look that he got sometimes. “What happened to you yesterday will not happen again,” he said, that same sense of rage Fjord had felt in all of the Nein after waking up on the deck apparent in his voice.

“Going to stop death itself,” Fjord teased, for lack of the right words, and was rewarded when Caleb huffed in mock offense.

“I’ll leave that to Caduceus and Jester for now,” he allowed, looking up as the Firbolg wandered into the dome.

“Thought you two might be down here,” Caduceus said as he lowered himself to the floor beside Fjord. “Saw Beau at the wheel.”

Fjord lifted his arm to make a face in Caduceus’s general direction as Caleb chuckled. “Yes, she shoo’d me down here to get some rest when she saw me leaning too hard against the wheel,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. “Talk about mad with power.”

“Good for her,” Caduceus agreed, eyeing Fjord closely enough that he had to resist the urge to squirm. Caduceus always saw more than Fjord wanted him to.

“I did wonder why she asked if I could put the dome up so early,” Caleb commented, and Fjord turned to stare at his head.

“Mutiny,” he muttered, mock aghast, one hand going to his chest. “My own crew plotting against me.”

“For your own good,” Caleb agreed lightly, highly unconcerned with Fjord’s joking accusation. He turned another page in his book and Fjord yawned. The combined warmth of them both pressed against either side of him and Frumpkin’s small paws picking through his hair was lulling Fjord further towards sleep even as he fought it valiantly.

He flailed one hand out, wrapping it around Caduceus’s wrist and tugging, grinning a little when the firbolg landed with an ‘oomf’ in the pillows next to him and stayed there, one hand settling over Fjord’s chest, a burst of warmth chasing some of the soreness away.

“She’ll guard your dreams for as long as you need her to,” Caduceus assured him, seeing too much, as usual.

“And we will look after you here, ja?” Caleb added, and Fjord was nearly overwhelmed with everything he felt for the two of them.

Instead of trying to say anything, Fjord reached out to grab a fistful of Caleb’s shirt and tugged at him lightly until the wizard allowed himself to be pulled down into the pile of pillows and Fjord and Caduceus.

“Fjord?”

“I don’t want to sleep alone,” Fjord confessed, “but if you’re uncomfortable…”

Caleb settled more comfortably against him and Caduceus made a pleased noise from his spot on Fjord’s other side. Fjord hummed, pleased, and allowed their warmth and their closeness to lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship all of the m9 boys and no one can stop me. I hope you enjoyed the warm cuddle pile~


End file.
